Change Your Mind
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Maya and Zig are married and expecting a baby in a few months. But what should be a happy moment in their lives isn't because Zig's been hiding something. Rated T. I don't own Degrassi. RxR


**I've had this on my computer for a while now (since August of last year). I just edited it a little bit. Enjoy.**

**The story is named after the song "Change Your Mind" by Nick Rose.**

* * *

><p>Zig continues to punch information into a document that's in front of him on the computer screen. It's tedious work and being at home makes him feel less motivated to complete it. But being at work would bring a whole different wave of distraction.<p>

He left work a bit early and he is now working in his office at home. He remains in his khaki pants and dress shirt from earlier. His tie still hangs loosely around his neck. Both articles of clothing are actually starting to bother him. It's July and even with air conditioning, he's starting to feel over-heated quickly. As this thought comes into his head, he lifts his hand up to his forehead and wipes away a layer of sweat. He's always hated that he sweats easily. Maya must have it easy. She rarely complains about the heat.

_Maya. _She's sleeping in the living room, soft breaths in and out, accompanied by light snoring. He can hear her.

He clamps his teeth down on the skin of his inner mouth. He realizes that he's pressed hard enough that it should hurt, maybe leave a mark. He runs his tongue over the skin. There's no bump, but it has a weird texture**. **It's caused him minor pain, but he feels as if he deserves it. After what he's done, this is a small price to pay.

Zig gets up and walks into the other room. Maya's lying on the leather couch, wearing a light green shirt and blue shorts that are adorned with white polka dots. She's curled up with one arm on the top of her stomach and one at the bottom, though her left arm has fallen a bit to the side. Her pregnancy belly looks odd on her. She's very petite and seems more like a pregnant teenager, rather than a pregnant 23 year old. She's five months pregnant, though one would not assume that was was that far along quite yet.

He walks forward and picks up the blanket that's draped on the back of the couch. He covers Maya up, which just results in waking her.

Her eyes fly open and she looks up at him. "Hi." She giggles.

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's okay." She sits up and he sits down next to her. "I was probably sleeping for too long anyway."

He can tell that she is about to lean forward and as she does this, he turns his head to the side slightly so that her kiss is planted on his cheek, instead of his lips. He thinks that she doesn't notice anything is off, but he can't be too sure.

"Why are you home early?"

"I just couldn't concentrate at work. I decided to come home and see you," he lies. He just can't stand to be around her. _Stacy. _"So...whatcha been up to all day?"

"Sleeping." Maya laughs, gesturing to the couch. "So, do you have much work to get through?"

"I managed to finish some of it, but I have some more time to get the rest done."

"That's good." She purses her lips. "So," she repeats. She is staring right into his eyes and Zig knows that this is not good. She leans forward and kisses Zig on the lips.

At this small touch, he feels an ache in the pit of his stomach. His lips remain stiff and Maya freezes for a few seconds. Zig starts to think that his wife may be catching on, but her lips start to move again and he kisses her back.

Despite his attempts to make things seem normal, he's made things words, and it's probably evident to Maya. She pulls away and Zig presses his lips to hers once more, hoping that, by initiating a kiss himself, nothing seems out of place.

"Did you have a good day?" he asks, feeling that there will either be an awkward silence or she will ask if something is wrong with him.

"Good," she responded. "Like I said, I just basically slept all day." She seems to remember something. "Oh, yeah, how was your trip?" He was on a business trip over the weekend and he was over-tired when the plane landed late the night before. He spent the night at a friend's, instead of making the nearly hour-long drive home.

"Eh, not so good, I guess."

"Aww. Did you guys not get the deal?"

"No, we did."

"Then what was wrong?"

"It just drained me, I guess. You know what, I think I'm gonna go for a run." He walks past her quickly, climbing the stairs to go change into some track pants. He just hopes that this will be one long run.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be honest and say I probably won't end up updating this nearly enough as I should, but if I don't post it now, it'll be sitting in my documents for a while.<strong>

**Let me know if you enjoyed it! I've got exams soon and then I'll be off of school from December 18 (my birthday!) until late January. I want to relax, binge watch shows, work on getting in shape, and hopefully work on some writing. I'll try to make an effort to work on my own stuff and something for Fanfiction.**

**-Codie**


End file.
